Kainora Date Night
by BnaditCorps
Summary: Kai and Jinora go on a date, and thing heat up. (I know this summary sucks) 2016 Valentines Day special


"Wow Kai, this is beautiful." Jinora stated as she admired the small clearing where they were going to have dinner. Whether it was the vibrant colors or the fire light of the lanterns Jinora couldn't tell, but it made her feel free and happy, happier than she was normally around her boyfriend that is.

"And you thought it wouldn't be good." Kai teased

"I did not, I said that it might not be as nice as a dinner in a restaurant." Jinora replied in her defense

"Ok, but you implied it." Jinora suddenly hated updating Kai's vocabulary and grammar as he now caught small invalidities in her arguments.

"Hmph" Jinora crossed her arms and looked away, but she couldn't stay mad for long, especially with Kai's ability to see through her outer walls.

"We both know you are trying to make me feel bad, and no it won't work this time." Kai had been fooled before, mostly after taking a cookie from the kitchen when he shouldn't have and ended up having to apologize to whomever was cooking.

"Why do I love you again?" Jinora teased

"Well I thought it was because of my brains." Kai joked eliciting laughter from Jinora, which he soon joined in on.

Before they knew what had happened dinner was done and bad jokes had flown throughout.

Eventually though, as all good things it had to come to an end. So they started to clean up, and then Kai tripped.

"Sorry" Kai stated as he started to get up from the mess of limbs that was now on the ground.

"Why get up?" Jinora said, surprising both herself and Kai.

"Why do you say that Jin?" Kai asked nervously

"I uh…I don't know."

"Well then let's get up." Kai got up and reached down so Jinora could grab his arm, but the grass was wet and he slipped right back onto her, but this time Jinora felt something soft hit her knee.

"FUCK!" Kai yelled as he reached for his balls, they had hit Jinora's knee as he was falling and he was not feeling very good right now.

"Kai are you ok? I'm so sorry." Jinora crawled over to where Kai was laying on the ground, cursing and holding his manhood as if it would help.

"Fuck that hurts!" Kai muttered to himself completely ignoring Jinora.

"Kai are you ok?" Jinora asked again hoping for a solid answer.

"Does it look like it?" He muttered in replied, now cursing under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to I just-"

"It wasn't your fault, but just so you know it hurts like a motherfucker!" Kai replied

Jinora didn't even care about the language right now, she felt bad for what she had done even if she hadn't meant to. "Sorry" She said one more time as she moved him upright.

"It's ok" He said as he rubbed crotch again. "It just really hurts."

"I'm so sorry." Jinora said again as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Really Jin it's not your fault." He repeated

"I just feel bad."

"Well if it is any help they don't feel like they are being squished and burned right now." Kai said with a crooked grin.

"Mind if I make sure they are ok?" She replied with a devious smile.

"What about your father?" Kai asked nervously

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." The last time they had gone this far they had had this conversation very.

"Ok?" Kai asked still nervous

"What is the problem Kai? We have done this before. What is it?" That was true, they had indeed had sex before.

"Well last time we nearly got caught and I don't want to live through that again." Kai was having flashbacks to the last time they had done it, in Jinora's room, under Tenzin's nose, in her bed, in Tenzin's house.

"Kai we are all the way out here, on the far side of the city from Air Temple Island, plus I doubt you told anyone where exactly we were going." Jinora argued

"I…uh…ok" He surrendered

"Finally" Jinora muttered and shoved him to the ground, her hand slipping down into his pants feeing his cock, still very soft, or at least it was until she touched it.

Kai felt his sex drive take off like an airship. Her hand smoothly going over his cock and gently rubbing it as if it were normal. He couldn't stand it anymore so he did the one thing he could, he turned the tables putting Jinora on the bottom.

"I thought you didn't want to." Jinora teased as she began to rub his chest feeling his abs and ribcage.

"That was a minute ago, this is now." Kai countered

Jinora reached up and pulled off his shirt, and as soon as that job was done they leaned in and kissed pulling their bodies closer together.

"I need you Jinora whispered into his ear." That was all he needed, soon there was a pile of clothes laying on the ground and they were both playing with each other.

"Kai stop teasing me." Jinora pouted as he sucked and nibbled on a breast.

"Then stop teasing me." Kai replied as Jinora was moving her hand up and down his penis.

"Here let's do it at the same time." Jinroa offered

"Deal"

"3…2…1" They said in unison, but come on Kai was here he wasn't going to follow the rules.

Kai took his opportunity and shoved his cock right into her, all she could do was let out a surprised gasp as he entered.

"Kai…I said no teasing" Jinora stated

"Well I was going to indulge you to."

"Sure" Jinora muttered

"Hey this won't be like when we were in the Fire Nation, and that was only because we nearly got caught." Kai loved to make sure Jinora hit her orgasm all the time, but sometimes it was just not possible.

Jinora was about to make a counter when Kai started to move. She felt his cock slide in and out up and down back in forth slowly gaining momentum, soon enough she joined in meeting him halfway.

Their rhythm picked up and right as Jinora thought she couldn't keep it up much longer Kai sped up drastically. She felt her orgasm coming on and tried to hold it back in the battle she always seemed to lose. _How can he always get me to do it first?_

She finally gave up letting out a pleasured moan as her orgasm overwhelmed her. She felt her body go limp as she laid there waiting for Kai to stop.

Kai felt her walls tighten around him and lost control letting his warm juices mix with her's and he fell down on top of her, still inside her.

Nothing happened for several long minutes, just he sound of crickets chirping, then they heard something awful…Tenzin.


End file.
